1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for picking articles from source loading aids into destination loading aids by an order picker at an order-picking station, wherein the loading aids are conveyed via a conveyor system to an order-picking station and at the order-picking station are made available for picking the articles and after a picking operation are discharged from the order-picking station again via the conveyor system, and a control device, in particular a material flow computer, coordinates the conveying movements of the loading aids. The invention furthermore relates to an order-picking station for picking articles from source loading aids into destination loading aids by an order picker, which order-picking station comprises a first conveyor system comprising a transport conveying device for transporting source loading means to the order-picking station and a second transport conveying device for transporting destination loading aids to the order-picking station and a second conveyor system for transporting source loading aids away from the order-picking station as well as a control device, in particular a material flow computer, for coordinating the conveying movements of the loading aids.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the recent times, there has been a move towards picking based on the “goods to man” principle. Based on the goods to man principle, the order picker is assigned a fixed work station and moves away from it as little and as seldom as possible. The articles to be picked are transported to the order picker. This increases the efficiency of an order picking system and satisfies the high ergonomic demands which are becoming an increasing focus of attention.
The term “articles” should be understood as meaning articles which can be stored in an article warehouse. Such articles might be medicaments, tool parts or similar, for example, which can be ordered by customers in any number and any mix. These ordered articles are then assembled to make up a single order, and the articles are then picked and placed in a destination loading aid and the picked articles are delivered to the customer.
By destination loading aid is meant a container in which the articles to be picked are placed. A destination loading aid may hold a plurality of different articles up until the picking order assigned to it is complete, i.e. until all the articles belonging to the picking order have been transported from the article warehouse to the work station, where they are placed in the corresponding destination loading aid by the order picker.
Documents DE 10 2005 045 971 A1 and DE 101 36 354 A1 disclose an order-picking station whereby articles are picked from source loading aids and placed in destination loading aids by an order picker, which order-picking station comprises first buffer places (unloading positions) for provisioning source loading aids, second buffer places (loading positions) for provisioning destination loading aids, a first conveyor system for transporting source loading aids to the unloading positions and for transporting source loading aids from the unloading positions, as well as a second conveyor system for transporting destination loading aids to the loading positions and for transporting destination loading aids away from the loading positions. The loading positions and the unloading positions are arranged one above the other on different levels.
EP 1 572 558 A1 discloses an order-picking station and a method for picking articles from source loading aids and placing them in destination loading aids by an order picker, whereby the source loading aids are conveyed into a picking position on a conveying track of a first conveying system which track is tilted about its longitudinal axis at least in the working area of the order picker. The destination loading aids are conveyed on a second conveyor system to a buffer arranged underneath the conveying track and provided on accumulation positions in the buffer. The conveying track comprises a tilting device which tilts the source loading aids to be transported into the working area into a tilt position, and a tilt-back device which tilts the source loading aids back from their tilt position. The source loading aid is transported from the article warehouse to the order-picking station into the working area in such a way, that the source loading aid and the destination loading aid reach the working area more or less at the same time.
These known order-picking stations having conveyor systems for source loading aids and destination loading aids running in different conveying system planes are of a great size and accordingly, the transport paths for the source loading aids and the destination loading aids are long. The different height levels of the conveying system planes and the thereto related supply of source loading aids and destination loading aids on different levels cause that the requirement in terms of ergonomic design can only be met to a limited extent. The order picker must also perform longer picking movements in order to remove an article from the source loading aid and place it in a destination loading aid.
Document DE 103 07 949 A1, however, proposes the conveyor systems for source loading aids and destination loading aids be positioned within one single conveying system plane, but also this known embodiment has an increased need for space. Furthermore, the source loading aids are conveyed to a picking position via an infeed diverter device of the first conveyor system, whereupon they are conveyed away from the picking position via an outfeed diverter device of the first conveyor system. Likewise, the destination loading aids are conveyed to a picking position via an infeed diverter device of the second conveyor system, whereupon they are conveyed away from the picking position via an outfeed diverter device of the second conveyor system. The source loading aids and the destination loading aids are positioned in the working area of the order picker so that they are oriented at right angles to each other. This causes that the switching processes for source loading aids and destination loading aids are time-consuming. This has an adverse effect on the picking efficiency and/or the throughput rate.
Document WO 2012/085271 A1 describes a tray handling station for manually loading piece goods onto or unloading piece goods from a tray, wherein the tray handling station comprises a tray conveying system and a packing station, and a tray is conveyed by the tray conveying system from a storage system into a handling position in the working area of an order picker, and is fed back from the working area to the storage system once the process of loading or unloading has been completed. In the packing station, a dispatch palette is provided where the piece goods are stacked on. The manipulation of the piece goods between tray and packing station can be assisted by a sliding surface unit by meeting particular ergonomic requirements.